Su regreso
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: Lissana ha vuelto después de mucho tiempo, y quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con Natsu. ¿Que pasara con Lucy? ¿Que esconden ella y Natsu? One-shot.


****Hola! Aquí Maru-chan reportándose con su primer NaLu, hace mucho que queria escribir uno, pero no se me ocurria nada. Hasta que un dia "puf" internet cayo, y hasta hoy, no vuelve -.-

****Se preguntaran, ¿como publica? pues, ando robando wi-fi de mis vecinos! xDDD

Pero todo es justificado a la hora de puclicar historias! ;D Y ahora, sin mas, los dejo leer... espero que les guste! :D

* * *

**Su regreso.**

**.**

**~Capitulo Único~**

**.**

Corriendo apresuradamente y chocando con varias personas de paso, se podía ver a una chica rubia por los pasillos del instituto Fairy Tail, hasta por fin dar con su salón, abrió la puerta, asustando a más de uno, y como tigre buscando su presa, paseaba su mirada por todo el aula buscando algo, hasta que por fin lo halló.

Se acerco a él, que estaba con sus otros amigos hablando normalmente. Se paro detrás de él, y se podía vislumbrar peligrosamente de su cuerpo un gran aura negra.

**-Ya te dije hielito, yo soy más…-** no terminó de hablar, ya que sentía algo peligroso y aterrador a sus espaldas, vio a sus amigos y ellos lo miraban con compasión y casi burlones. –_No puede ser Erza- _pensó- _ella está aquí… entonces es…-_ se dio la vuelta y comprobó su teoría- **¡Hola Luce!-** saludó y al instante fue fuertemente golpeado y tirado al suelo.

**-¡Estúpido Natsu!- **le gritó y volvió a golpearlo. **-¡Te dije que arreglaras mi despertador, que encima tú rompiste! ¡Por tu culpa perdí mucho tiempo y casi llego tarde!-** unas vez más lo golpeó.

**-P-pero ¡Luuuceeee! Yo no lo rompí, fue Happy-** hizo un puchero.

**-¡Es tu gato!-** replicó.

**-¡Es prácticamente tuyo también!-** se paro y se acercó a ella.

**-Claro que no. Además…-** fue interrumpida por una melodiosa risa, volteó a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con una chica de cabellos plateados riendo divertida.

**-Ah, lo siento, no quise reírme, soy Lissana Stratuss-** se presento.

**-¿Eh? No hay problema, supongo, soy Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto-** la saludo amablemente- **¿sabes? He escuchado mucho de ti Lissana, eres la hermana de Mira y Elfman, ¿cierto?-**

**-Así es, Mira me ha hablado mucho de ti Lucy- **

**-Lissana llegó hace tres días, y ahora vendrá a Fairy Tail de nuevo-** hablo Erza.

**-Nos estábamos poniendo al corriente antes de que golpearas a cabeza de lava**- dijo riendo Gray.

**-Oi Lucy-** la llamó**- ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio? Golpeas muy fuerte-** se quejó sobando la cabeza.

**-¡Cállate!-** se avergonzó**- Debí haberte golpeado mas, para que aprendas-**

**-¿Qué? Oh, vamos Lucy, no fue para tanto, yo te arreglare ese estúpido reloj- **le dijo apuntándose con su mano.

**-Más te vale-** rió, a lo que él también lo hizo.

Lissana solo los miraba en silencio.

.

.

.

Lo que quedaba de clase, y el resto de la semana, Lissana en ningún momento se apartó de Natsu, **-"Tal vez quiera recuperar el tiempo con su gran amigo"-** había dicho Erza. Pero en la siguiente semana, y la otra, Lissana hacia lo mismo, y Natsu tampoco parecía querer apartarla.

**-¡Lucy!-** la llamó Natsu al ver a la rubia, con unos cuantos libros, en dirección a la biblioteca.

**-¿Natsu? Es raro no verte con Lissana- **bromeó.

**-Que chistosa-** balbuceó, Lucy soltó una sonora carcajada**- Como sea, ¡Happy y yo queremos saber cuándo vamos a ir a pescar!-**

**-¿Pescar? Bueno, hace mucho no vamos, pues…-** Lucy fue interrumpida por la menor de los Strattus, quien se colgó del brazo de Natsu.

**-¿Van a ir a pescar? ¿Puedo ir también?-** pregunto, mirando a Natsu.

**-Eh… Lissana, veras… -**Natsu quedó con las palabras en la boca, cuando Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel y Jellal se acercaron, uniéndose a su conversación.

**-¿Cuándo vamos a pescar?-** pregunto Erza.

**-Este fin de semana sería estupendo, ¿no?-** dijo Gray.

**-Juvia cree hace buen tiempo, también podemos acampar-** opino la chica, mirando disimuladamente a Gray.

**-¡Buena idea Juvia! Yo tengo una tienda de campaña bastante grande-** dijo emocionada Levy.

**-¿Tienda de campaña? Lo mejor es dormir a la interperie, enana-** habló Gajeel, poniendo su brazo sobre la cabeza de su novia.

**-Así es, es mejor dormir bajo la luz de las estrellas-** dijo Jellal, sonriéndole a Erza.

**-¡Entonces está decidido!-** festejó Lissana**- Tenemos que organizar todo para el fin de semana.-**

Por otro lado, Natsu y Lucy veían sin hablar a sus amigos, el pelirrosado suspiro cansado, pero después comenzó a reír y hablar animadamente con todos, Lucy lo observo un rato, y sonrió para luego decir que debía regresar los libros a la biblioteca.

.

Y así, llegó el fin de semana.

.

Después de caminar un rato, al fin llegaron al lago que estaba en el bosque. Era realmente un paisaje hermoso. Bajaron todas sus mochilas y comenzaron a armar las cañas para poder pescar, por su parte, las chicas se cambiaron y se pusieron sus trajes de baño que realmente, dejaba mucho que desear.

Se metieron en el agua, un poco más lejos de donde estaban las cañas, y comenzaron a jugar junto a Happy. Un rato después, sin haber pescado nada, los chicos también comenzaron a jugar con ellas; Natsu, Gray y Gajeel hicieron una competencia de quien pescaba más, sin usar las cañas o redes. El ganador fue Happy.

El sol se estaba poniendo, pronto anochecería, para suerte de todos, a último momento pudieron conseguir varios peces.

Asándose frente a una fogata y todos ellos sentados alrededor, hablaban de trivialidades, hasta que una idea salió a relucir.

**-Y si jugamos ¿verdad o reto?- **preguntó Levy.

**-Ya decía yo-**hablo Gajeel**- No puedes evitar jugar esos tontos juegos infantiles-** bufó.

**-¡No es infantil!-** se quejó.

**-¿Qué pasa come hierro, tienes miedo?-** pregunto divertido Natsu.

**-Ja, ya quisieras Salamander- **

**-Bueno, pues parece que si vamos a jugar-** los interrumpió Lucy.

**-¡Perfecto!-** festejó Levy.- **Yo comienzo. Mmm… veamos… ¡Lissana!-** la aludida se sorprendió- **¿Verdad o reto?-**

**-Verdad- **no dudó en decir.

**-Bien, dime ¿estás enamorada de alguien?-** todas las chicas se acercaron un poco a ella, curiosas. Levy y Erza querían corroborar su vieja teoría.

**-Si-** contestó seguro, sonrojándose un poco.

**-¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?-** volvió a preguntar la pequeña peliazul.

**-Lo siento, pero ahora es mi turno de preguntar-** rió un poco y comenzó a pasar su mirada por todos sus amigos, hasta que se detuvo en Lucy, quien sostenía a Happy en su regazo y lo acariciaba sus orejas. **–Lucy, ¿verdad o reto?-**

**-Ah… etto…-** pensó un poco**- Verdad-**

**-Bien, ¿hay algo de lo que te arrepientas Lucy?-** preguntó.

Lucy bajó su mirada, recordando. Natsu y los demás la vieron preocupados.

**-Lissana, no creo que esa pregunta**…- intentó hablar Natsu.

**-No, está bien-** dijo Lucy y retomo las caricias a Happy**- Puede ser, hay muchas cosas por las cuales podría arrepentirme- **los recuerdos de su madre antes de morir, el escape de su casa y el pésimo reencuentro con su padre, se amontonaron en su mente-** pero, si me dieran a elegir, haría exactamente lo mismo-** Su encuentro con Natsu, su llegada a Fairy Tail y todas las amistades que formo la hicieron sonreír. Levanto la vista hacia Lissana- **Así que, se podría decir que no, ya que o si no, no estaría con todos ustedes-** su sonrisa se ensancho, haciendo que todos la imitaran. Natsu la miró seria unos segundos hasta que mostro su sonrisa tan característica y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Lucy.

**-¡Bien dicho Luce!-** ante eso todos rieron, excepto Lissana, ella les dedico una triste mirada, para luego reír junto a los demás.

**-Ahora es mi turno-** busco con la mirada a su víctima**- Gajeel, ¿verdad o reto?-**

**-Gee hee, sabes que lo mío son los retos coneja- **

**-Entonces te reto a admitir que Natsu, Jellal y Gray son más fuertes que tu- **le dijo, sonriendo malvadamente-

**-¿Qué? ¡Jamás!-**se negó.

**-No entiendo porque me meten a mi también en esto-** murmuró Jellal.

**-Vamos Gazille, ¿te da miedo?- **dijo Natsu Malvadamente.

**-Gajeel-san, ¡yo se que puede!- **trató de animarlo.

**-Eso no me anima Juvia- **maldijo-** Está bien, me tendiste una buena trampa coneja- **ella rió agradeciendo el "cumplido"**- Salamander, cubo de hielo y Jellal…- **comenzó casi sin tartamudear.

**-¿Por qué él no tiene apodo?-**gritaron Natsu y Gray, Gajeel solo los ignoró.

**-Son… son más fuertes que yo… ¡PERO SOLO POR HOY!- **al fin dijo Gazille. Gray y Natsu rieron fuertemente, odiando no poder grabarlo. **–Hmp… como sea, ahora es mi turno, tú, cubo de hielo- **Gray lo miró- **¿Verdad o reto?-**

**-Reto-** dijo seriamente.

**-Gee hee… pues, te reto que beses a Juvia- **la sonrisa de Gajeel aumentó al ver el sonrojado rostro de Gray.

-**Gajeel-san, ¿po…por por que? Ah, Juvia se va a desmayar- **balbuceaba la pobre chica. "¡Gray-sama va a besarme!" pensaba.

**-Tu… maldito… que in-intentas… tu…-** Gray no estaba mejor. Miró a Juvia y se acerco un poco a ella, ambos estaban de pie. **–Solo… solo no… ah- **Gajeel estabas más que contento, de paso le hacia un favor a su amiga. Fullbuster acerco su rojo rostro al de la chica, que estaba igual que él y sin decir nada, la besó. Duraron unos segundos, ¿o minutos? Para luego separarse, al instante la chica se puso todavía más roja y cayo desmayada. Gray, por su parte, se acomodó en su lugar, igual de rojo.

Así paso la noche, desde retos como Natsu nadando en el frío lago, solo con ropa interior, y verdades como la confesión de Jellal hacia Erza, que gracias a eso por fin se hicieron novios.

Había llegado la hora de dormir, todos acomodaban sus bolsas de dormir, excepto uno.

**-¿¡Como que no trajiste tu bolsa de dormir!?**- gritó/preguntó Lucy.

**-Es que salimos apurados de casa- **se excusó Natsu.

**-Aye- **"dijo" Happy.

**-¿Ahora donde dormirás?-** volvió a preguntar Lucy.

**-Contigo, por supuesto- **dijo Natsu, como aclarando lo obvio, mientras se acercaba a la "cama" de Lucy para acomodarse.

**-¡Claro que no!- **gritó, sujetándolo de su bufanda para evitar que se acostara.

-**¿Por qué? Eres mala Lucy- **bufó el chico.

**-Duerme con alguien más-**

**-Pero la cama de Lucy siempre es suave y cómoda- **Lucy puso una cara de "¿y?"- **Entonces su bolsa de dormir también debe serlo-** concluyó Natsu.

**-Eso es cierto, la cama de Lucy es muy suave- **opinó Erza.

**-Sí, dan ganas de dormir una siesta siempre que vamos- **dijo Gray, mientras acomodaba su propia bolsa, convenientemente cerca de la bolsa de una desmayada chica.

-**¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-** volvió a hablar Lucy.

-**¿Qué te parece dormir conmigo, Natsu?- **pregunto Lissana.

-**¡Lissana!- **gritaron todos-

**¿Qué? Solo es una broma- **rió.

**-Ah… como sea, Levy-chan, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- **preguntó.

**-Claro que si Lu-chan-**

**-Bien, duerme aquí Natsu, pero esta será la primera y última vez, ¿de acuerdo?- **amenazó. Él asintió feliz y se acomodó.

-**Hubiera sido mejor dormir los dos juntos, ¿verdad Happy?- **susurró Natsu. El minino solo respondió con su típico "Aye". Nadie pareció escucharlo, excepto una pequeña albina.

Y así pasaba el fin de semana, volviendo de nuevo al lunes y a la jornada escolar, cumpliendo con la rutina impuesta desde el regreso de Lissana, estar todo el tiempo con Natsu.

.

.

.

**-¿No te molesta, Lu-chan?- **preguntó Levy, ellas dos más Erza y Juvia se encontraban almorzando en el patio del colegio.

**-¿Qué cosa Levy-chan?-**

**-Que Natsu-san y Lissana-san estén tanto tiempo juntos- **dijo Juvia, la recientemente novia de Gray, quien después del beso y el desmayo de la chica, le pidió, muy a su manera, que fuera su pareja.

**-Para nada- **negó Lucy.

**-¿Segura? ¿No estás celosa o algo?- **preguntó Erza.

-**¿Por qué debería? Digo, Lissana solo quiere recuperar tiempo perdido- **

**-¿Tiempo perdido? Lissana volvió hace semanas, creo que es suficiente tiempo para recuperarlo ¿no?-** dijo Levy, bastante enojada.

-**Así es-** dijeron al mismo tiempo Erza y Juvia.

**-Claro, claro, será mejor que coman rápido, ya va a tocar el timbre- **y como si fuera adivina, el timbre sonó.

.

.

.

**-¡Lucy!- **la llamaba la chica albina. Lucy detuvo su paso y volteó a verla.

-¡**Lissana! Si buscas a Natsu, el debe estar…- **Lissana negó.

**-No es a él a quien busco, por ahora- **rio-** es a ti, necesito decirte algo-**

**-¿Qué cosa?- **preguntó extrañada.

**-Hoy, a la salida, voy a confesarme a Natsu- **dijo directa.

**-y ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?- **dijo, tratando de esconder su incomodidad.

**-Porque me dijeron que ahora tu eres su mejor amiga- **

**-Ya veo- **susurró, casi triste.

**-Bueno, eso era todo, ¡deséame suerte!- **gritó, mientras corría en dirección opuesta a la de Lucy. Ella suspiró y volvió a retomar su camino.

.

.

.

Ya había anochecido, no había ningún alma por las calles, ya todos estaban descansando. Lucy Heartfilia era uno de ellos, cómodamente y bien tapada en su cama, la chica rubia asomaba su cabeza.

Lucy sintió como el costado libre de su cama se hundía, y como unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban contra su cuerpo.

**-Mmm… Natsu, ya te dije que no entres por la ventana, para eso están las puertas- **dijo medio adormilada, mientras se acomodaba más a gusto.

**-Entrar por las puertas es muy aburrido, Luuuceeee- **hablo cerca de su oído, provocando en ella escalofríos.

**-Debería echarte por entrar a mi casa sin permiso, de nuevo- **dijo dándose la vuelta, y acomodándose en el pecho del chico.

**-Sí, si- **susurró Natsu, acercando mas a Lucy y sentir más su aroma.

**-¿Qué paso con la confesión?- **preguntó repentinamente.

**-¿Tu lo sabías?- **habló sin separase ni un milímetro

**-Lissana fue a contármelo-**

**-Oh, nada realmente…-**

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

**-¡Oi Lissana! ¿Para qué me llamaste?- **dijo Natsu, acercándose a la susodicha, que estaba debajo de un gran árbol.

**-Sabes Natsu, hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que no pude antes de que me vaya- **comenzó la chica, un poco nerviosa.

**-¿Hn?-**

**-Veras, es que, yo… yo… estoy muy enamorada de ti Natsu- **dijo Lissana, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-**Ah, yo… Lissana, lo siento- **la chica se entristeció.

**-Lo supuse-**

**-¿Qué?- **

**-Desde que llegue solo has hablado de una cosa, siempre que te busco estas con ella, cuando fuimos a acampar querías dormir con ella y sé que también sueles colarte a su habitación, pero yo… quería decirte lo que no pudo hace años, y aunque sea, tener un poco de esperanza- **Lissana lloraba mientras sonreía cálidamente- **Pero me equivoque, no hay nada que indique que yo te guste-**

**-No estés triste Lissana, eres una gran amiga, realmente lamento no poder corresponderte- **se disculpó, secando las lagrimas de la chica.

**-Está bien, yo fui la que no quiso aceptar la realidad, gracias por ser sincero conmigo Natsu-**

**-¡De nada!- **Él sonrió. –**Lo siento, pero debo irme, nos vemos Lissana-** dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

**-¡Natsu!- **el mencionado volteó- **¿Es Lucy cierto?-** Dragneel no dijo nada, solo sonrió, pero esta vez diferente, era la sonrisa que solo le daba a _ella_.

.

**Fin Flash Back.**

**.**

**-¿Le dijiste?-** preguntó curiosa.

**-Supongo que lo imagina- **dijo- **¿Estabas celosa?-**

**-Claro que no, solo estaba incomoda, después de todo, ella fue a decírmelo primero- **se abrazo mas a él.

**-¿Cuándo crees que lo descubran?-**

**-No lo sé, ya pasaron casi tres meses, y ellos todavía no se dieron cuenta-**

**-Y después dicen que nosotros somos los lentos-** ambos rieron, ya hace tiempo que ambos se hicieron novios, y quedaron que ninguno diría nada, esperando que sus amigos de enteraran por si solos.

-**Eso es porque no somos románticos ni nada-**

**-Hn, hay veces que quiero golpear a esa banda de pervertidos que siempre te miran- **gruño Natsu.

**-Si haces eso, te echaran de Fairy Tail- **rió Lucy.

**-Tengo que defender a mi chica- **dijo Natsu.

**-Créeme que con esas miradas que les mandas, es más que suficiente-**

**-Eso espero- **Natsu se acomodo para por fin dormir, cuando la voz de Lucy lo interrumpió.

-**Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**preguntó, despegando su cara del pecho de su novio. Natsu solo se encogió de hombros.

-**Hace tiempo que no estamos solo nosotros dos, y quise venir a dormir a tu lado- **sonrió y la besó, solo se separaron por falta de aire, y Natsu le volvió a dar un beso, pero esta vez fue más casto, para después acomodarse y tratar de dormir.

-**Tal vez mañana se enteren todos de esto- **dijo Lucy-**entre Lissana y Mira, hasta el jardinero se enteraría- **

**-Espero que así sea, no puedo dejarte sola mucho tiempo en ese colegio lleno de pervertidos- **Lucy rió y se acomodó para conciliar el sueño, cosa que ambos lograron pocos minutos después.

.

.

.

Lucy realmente era una adivina. Todos en Fairy Tail, hasta el director Makarov, se enteraron de la relación de ambos jóvenes. Al parecer el regreso y la confesión de Lissana los ayudó más a ellos, que a la misma chica.

.

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

* Cubriéndose con un enorme escudo* y bien? que les pareció? *asomando un poco la cabeza* traten de que los tomates no tengan piedras dentro, si?

xD Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, y déjenme algún review para hacerme saber si le falto o no algo.

Bueno, nos vemos en otra de mis historias! ;)


End file.
